Of Ruined Dates & Star Bolts
by LaceInPink
Summary: "Seriously, Dick. I'm kind of busy here.""Yeah, cause I'm sure you're dying to get back to your oh-so-charming date. Joey, was it?" "If you called to make fun of me then I'm going to hang up on you in 5,4,3, -" "No! Wait! Babs! It's important!"- In which Dick ruins Babs' date. Again. But, it wasn't for now reason... this time around. Starfire introduction! Suggestive themes!


**Hey guys! **

**Y'all really liked my other Babs/Dick FF and I can agree with all of you. They don't have as many fics as they should.**

**This is rated T for some suggestive themes.**

**Also, this is a tiny bit of a crossover. This is how I would picture Starfire (if she were to be on the show) being in a way introduced. I used Teen Titans as a major reference and used Tim in place of Dick Grayson.**

**I hope you all enjoy and please don't be shy to review or PM me!**

Barbara Gordon was just not in the mood to be sitting in a nice dress at a nice restaurant with a guy like Jonas. Don't get her wrong; Jonas seemed to be a great guy. He was sweet and older than her by 2 years, which was nice, but Barbara was into dorky, cocky, smart/idiots. Jonas was dorky all right… just the socially awkward kind. He couldn't stop rambling about the _accounting_ courses he was currently taken in college and he was sweating up a storm. Barbara felt kind of bad for the guy, but she couldn't help the expression on her face that basically said '_How much longer can he talk without breathing?'_

A part of her wanted to reach out and place her hand on his clammy one, which was wringing the cloth napkin over and over, so she could ease his nerves. But she decided against it, feeling as though that type of intimacy might make him assume she would consider a second date, which she would not. But she wasn't going to tell him that to his face.

She almost didn't realize her gaze had drifted away from his face and glazed over until his nervous voice called her name.

"U-um, Barbara?" Jonas stuttered while fixing his glasses, his face pink and blotchy. Barbara's head snapped back to his face, the pieces of her auburn hair that were left down to frame her face from her messy/modern up-do got into her eyes. She shook the hair out of her face with her hand, displaying a look of guilt and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Jonas, that was rude of me." Barbara answered him honestly, giving a sympathetic smile. She really didn't want to, but she painfully continued to be polite and said, "Please, go on."

Jonas looked uneasily at her, but smiled nervously. He opened his mouth and took a breath, about to continue his rambling until Barbara's phone went off inside her clutch. She sighed, apologizing profusely once again while opening up her clutch and pulling out her phone. She swore under her breath when she saw the picture taking up her screen. She looked up at Jonas guiltily and said, "Gosh, I'm sorry, Jonas. I need to take this…" She didn't wait for a reply and got up from her seat in the candle-lit restaurant and walked towards the women's restroom. When she was a safe distance, she let out a breath and relaxed her tense shoulders.

Once she turned the corner of the brick wall that faced the door to the restrooms she pressed "Accept" and held the phone up to her ear, and whispered harshly. "What, Grayson?"

Dick chuckled through the phone and Barbara peeked over the corner, glancing at Jonas, who was blotting his sweat. She sighed, readjusting the phone, and walking into the women's bathroom. She fixed her hair and readjusted her beige/off-white sequin tee-shirt dress in the mirror. "Seriously, Dick. I'm kind of busy here."

"Yeah, cause I'm sure you're _dying_ to get back to your oh-so-charming date. Joey, was it?" He said, in a sarcastic, cocky tone. Barbara huffed, cocking her hip.

"Close enough…If you called to make fun of me then I'm going to hang up on you in 5,4,3, -"

"No! Wait! Babs!" Dick pleaded through the phone, "It's important!"

Barbara's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What is?" She asked, genuinely confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Listen, I'm outside the restaurant. I'll explain later, just-" Barbara interrupted him.

"Dick, I'm not about to ditch my date! Can't this wait till later?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Babs. I think he beat you to it." Dick replied.

"What!"

She hurried out of the restroom and turned the corner. Her eyes scanned the restaurant for Jonas, but he was gone. All that was left on their table was her gold clutch. Barbara frowned guiltily and sighed. Why couldn't she go on one successful date?

"I'll be right out." She muttered into the phone and then hung up. She quickly walked through the restaurant, and while she passed her table she grabbed her purse, and ignored the nasty look the hostess gave her on her way out.

The wind blew through Barbara's loose strands of hair as she looked around the downtown area, trying to scope out the all too familiar black sports car Dick drove. She heard a whistle that led her to look to her left and there he was leaning against his parallel parked sports car, smirking. "I apologize if I ruined your date, Miss Gordon." He said sarcastically.

Barbara walked up to him slowly, her heels clicking on the sidewalk. Dick couldn't help but let his eyes wander up her body. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Barbara never got dressed up like that for him. Then again, he never really gave her a reason to even if they've known one another since they were 10. Sure, they went to Wayne parties and galas together since they were 13, but she wasn't dressing up for him. Dick stood up straight and popped the passenger seat door open for her. She smiled at his chivalry but didn't skip on making fun of him for doing so.

He rolled his eyes as he closed the door and made a funny face right back at her through the window while chuckling. This is one of the reasons Barbara was one of his best friends. Even through everything, they could still be themselves around one another.

5 minutes later they were on the road, the radio playing softly as Barbara was once again brushing her bangs out of her face. She turned her head towards Dick, "You never told me where you were taking me." She stated.

Dick glanced over at her quickly and just to bother her, avoided the question seriously. "I like your hair like that." He complimented.

"I refuse to believe you took me away from my date for no reason." she said, not being able to decipher whether he did or didn't.

"That dress is a little too short for first dates, Babs. You probably gave him the wrong impression just by walking into the room. No wonder he flew."

"Richard!" she gasped, blushing madly. "Seriously, you shouldn't need to worry about the length of my dress considering it wasn't you I was on a date with." She said crossing her arms and facing forward, rather annoyed. "And you haven't answered my question."

Dick glanced once again at her and sighed. He was just a little frustrated with the situation at hand paired with the fact that Barbara went out of a date with some _loser_ looking as… _gorgeous_ as that. He should've been the one sitting across the table from her, not that damn loser-accountant-wanna-be!

"I'm sorry." He breathed, glancing over at her and then returning his gaze to road. She was facing forward, but with her arms crossed and tensed, and her lips pursed looking outside the window at the moving city. He knew she did this when she was offended or angry, so he reached over and touched her arm softly feeling it relax. He trailed his hand down her loosening arm and took her hand in his, something they did often while driving together. It was out of pure habit, since Barbara used to hold her dad's hand while he drove, but it never failed to give Richard that spark of butterflies for a few second upon contact. Little did he know, Barbara felt the same.

They drove for 15 more minutes in silence until the car slowed and Barbara asked, "Why are we at to the Hall of Justice? Is something up?"

Dick sighed, unbuckled his seatbelt, and removed the keys from the ignition. "Something like that. There's someone we want you to meet." Barbara released herself from her seatbelt and stared at Dick in confusion while he reached into the backseat and pulled out a pair of Barbara's ballet flats. "You might want to change out of those shoes for this one, Babs."

* * *

"Oh my God…" Barbara breathed, "How long has she been here?"

Dick sniffed and rubbed his nose, looking out the darkly tinted safety glass at the distraught girl who was projecting bright green orbs into her small hands and aiming it at the triple layered bullet/fire/explosion-proof glass over and over, only slightly cracking the glass and making the locks whine, but there were no signs of the capsule giving in anytime soon-DaddyBats only got the best.

"For a few hours. She was taken in sometime around 8:30-9 o'clock tonight. She was causing destruction around the city while trying to free herself from her arm restraints when the Team got to her. She was captured on the planet Tamaran by Gordanians and was in the process of being transported as a slave. Superboy, Wondergirl, M'gan, and I took on the Gordanians so Tim took on the girl."

Barbara looked from the girl to Dick. "I'm sorry I wasn't there…How'd that go?" Dick shrugged at her apology and then chuckled and leaned against the glass, facing Barbara.

"When Tim got the girl to calm down and release her restraints, she kissed the dude – something about learning the language by lip-contact- and ordered him to stay away from her, but that obviously did not end up happening."

"She looks so scared." Barbara said looking at the Tamaranean girl. She turned toward Dick, "You seem oddly unaffected by this…" Barbara said. Dick shrugged in response.

"We tried to get through to her when we got her here, but she reacted violently. We had no other choice than to put her in an environment where she can't hurt anyone or herself until she has calmed down enough to talk to us. We even got Green Martian to try since, you know, he's a Martian, but no such luck. Which is why you're here."

Barbara and Dick locked gazes for several minutes until a huge explosion of bright green flashed and they looked through the glass. The girl was unharmed but the glass was getting scratched up.

"You should get in there soon, you know, before she does something she'll regret."

Barbara rolled her neck and sighed, "Let's see what I can do."

* * *

"You might not want to keep that up if I were you…" Barbara said aloud to the teenaged alien girl. Barbara strode up to the wide-eyed 13 year old and tapped on the glass capsule 3 times. "This breaks open and some unmentionable things can end up happening."

"What is that you wish of me?" The flaming headed girl rasped out, exhausted but she refused to let up. Barbara was honestly impressed with her. She was a fighter.

"We want to help you. But you need to cooperate with us." Barbara said gently, taking a seat at the black folded chair that had been placed in front of the capsule. The girl glared at Barbara for a few moments but relaxed and let out a worn out sigh.

"What compels you to help me? I do not understand how humans act with such impulse and emotions. There must be something you want in return." The younger girl said quietly and sadly.

Barbara didn't know how to respond and glanced at the tinted safety glass. Why did Dick have to choose her? She sighed and hung her head before she lifted it and looked at the tanned girl calmly.

"Do you have a name?" Barbara asked nicely. "Mine is Barbara. I'd like to know how to address you-"

"My name is Koriand'r. You may call me Starfire." The girl said. Starfire still wasn't sure how to react to Barbara, but she felt much more comfortable with her than the other Martian.

"Starfire. Okay. That's a nice name, Starfire." Barbara said, smiling at the girl. Starfire just stared at Barbara, not sure if she could trust her. Barbara took the initiative, sensing it was at least a miracle the girl was speaking to her. Barbara stood up and walked over to the far wall where there were a number of colorful buttons. She pressed the green button and watched as the capsule hissed and opened. The young girl just continued staring at Barbara with wide eyes. Barbara grinned and nodded to the tinted safety glass where Dick was.

"Come on. Let's get you something to ear, Starfire."

Starfire grinned slightly and slowly followed Barbara out of the room.

Barbara grinned warmly at the girl sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"I would have never thought that a 'toe-mat-o' could be made into a wonderful meal that is accompanied with gooey and most delicious 'cheese' being squished together by two hot, wheat squares!" Starfire said, smiling brightly- the first smile she's shown since she arrived at Earth. She looked across the island table to Alfred, who stood drying glass cups. Bruce and Tim must have finished eating before Barbara, Dick, and Starfire had arrived.

"Thank you, Alfred." Starfire said, smiling sweetly at the old aged man. He smiled in reply, and while he placed the glass cup down he replied, "It was my pleasure."

"Alfred makes the best tomato soup there is." Barbara said to Starfire and then winked at Alfred who chuckled in reply. The old man's gaze shifted from Barbara's face to a figure standing behind her.

She sighed, agitatedly as the figure stepped forward and whispered hotly in her ear, "We need to talk." Barbara rolled her eyes and put down her spoon. Dick walked past her and into the next room. She noticed his hair was damp, which meant he had showered, which basically meant he wasn't going to eat.

"I'll be right back." Barbara said softly to Starfire. She nodded in response, looked worriedly in Dick's direction, and returned to eating.

Dick was holding the French glass doors that lead to the dining room open for her and closed them quietly when she entered. He slowly released the handles and turned around to stare at Barbara.

"Are you insane? I cannot believe you let her into the Manor! She's an alien refugee, not to mention she is a threat to others and herself and you still let her out. Honestly, what were you-"

"Whoa-ho there, buddy! I did not let her into the Manor myself because _you_ were there! You were also at my date tonight! Which, by the way, thank you _so much_ for ruining. _Again._" Barbara said, sarcastically, while she crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

She loosened up when she noticed Dick was still staring at her sternly and sighed heavily, "Richard, she's not the enemy, far from it. You know that. She's a teenaged alien girl who has superpowers. Nothing we can't handle." She chuckled lightly at her own comment before she walked up to him and placed her small hand on his broad shoulder, "But she was also enslaved and taken from her home. We need to help her."

Dick sighed and collapsed into one of the many dining room chairs and leaned his head back with his eyes shut. Barbara walked over and stood behind him, placing one hand behind his neck and softly guiding it back upright, and began kneading his shoulders. He groaned and Barbara smiled softly. _Such a whiner…_

"Dear God, Babs…" He sighed as she worked out another knot. This girl was going to be the death of him, he knew it.

"Hmm. You know she wasn't in that capsule because she was hurting anyone." She moved her hands to his neck, "She was in that capsule because she was distraught and terrified. You said it yourself, she wasn't a danger to others. She was a danger to herself."

Dick sighed and grabbed her hands from behind his neck and pulled her to sit on his knee. Barbara tried not to think much of it. Dick and her were close friends. Who knows what was going on inside his head? For all she knew he wasn't even paying attention to her.

"It really annoys me when you're right, Barbara…" Dick said, looking at her softly. She grinned in response and put her elbow on his shoulder, resting her head on her hand, returning his gaze. He reached up behind her ear and pulled out one of the many bobby pins holding her hair up, brushing his calloused hand through the loosened section, and then repeating the process.

"Hmph. You must be annoyed often." She said, smugly. "I don't understand what's gotten you so stumped on this who situation, though…"

Dick groaned and raised his hands to wipe his face agitatedly. "My-_Our_ problem is what do we do with her? We can't just send her back home! We don't know what is going on up there! The reason as to why she was captured in the first place is another thing! Lastly, how can we be so sure she's going to open up to us and what are we going to do with her at the mean time until that happens?"

Barbara removed her elbow from his shoulder and looked out one of the many windows in the room. She sighed deeply, her eyebrows crunched in thought as she bit a corner of her bottom lip, staring at the moon.

Dick just stared at her. This girl has been one of his greatest friends for years and it was sick of him to just want her to himself. When she had found out about him being Robin (at the time) she had cried. Like-_sobbed_ and as if her that hadn't been enough, she was staring him right in the eye as the tears flowed and the hiccups escaped her throat. Which, quite honestly, scared the shit out of him. To this day he wasn't sure why she had cried, but he assumed it was because she was hurt and confused that he had kept such a huge secret from her – making up excuses for the cuts and bruises he would acquire or the hospital visits or the dance recitals, parties, and competitions he would miss.

It had been kind of weird to watch her cry so openly. Barbara was funny, sarcastic, challenging, and headstrong. Her vulnerability at the time made Dick want nothing more than to hold her and protect her until the hurt he had caused her subsided.

He could never forget the heaviness of his heart watching Barbara cry like that.

But there she was, sitting on his knee, giving him leadership advice on how to run his team, and she _still_ wasn't his girlfriend.

"Why doesn't she stay at the Cave!" Barbara said, as she turned excitedly to face Dick.

"What? Why? No! They _just_ fought her!"

"_No,_ she fought _Tim._ She needs a place to stay while the interrogations are going on and with her powers I'm sure she'll fit in just fine! She's a big girl, she can handle herself, I think." Barbara said as she got off his knee and turned his chair to face her. She put her hands on the armrest and leaned in close to Dick's face, "It's _perfect!_" She whispered harshly and her breath played on his lips.

Dick's pupils dilated and he tried to concentrate on unattractive things as Barbara was still very close to his face. He opened his mouth to give a reply as to why it was a horrible idea when Tim walked into the room from the hallway's entrance into the dinning room. He coughed awkwardly and said, "Good evening, Barbara…"

Barbara, being Barbara, ignored his sarcasm and teasing tone and simply looked over her shoulder to Tim, "Hey, whatcha doing out of bed?" She asked, as she looked at him.

He shrugged and placed him hands in his hoodie pockets, "I'm thirsty. I'm just going to grab a glass of hot milk and go back to bed." Without another word at the two he walked through the same French doors they had gone through and walked right into the kitchen.

Dick and Barbara's eyes widened at Tim's figure as he walked away from them. "Do you think we should-?"

"Nahh, h-he'll be fine…" Dick tried to convince himself.

* * *

Tim walked into the pristine, beige, white, and chocolate brown kitchen, rolling his shoulders back, and yawning loudly. He sighed contently at the sound of his right shoulder popping. He hated to admit it, but that alien girl packed a pretty mean punch… although it was the green star bolts of energy that randomly came from her small hands being the "punch".

He wasn't sure what to think of the girl, anyways. She was very strong and it kind of annoyed him how she basically flew into the city, threw some star bolts, and kissed him – his first kiss- _just_ so she could tell him and the team to leave her alone! How could- how does- why does that make- UGH! It drove him insane!

But, she was… pretty. Very pretty. Like an exotic, princess sort of-

The sound of a spoon clanking into a bowl brought Tim away from his thoughts. Al was probably locking up the Manor, Bruce was most probably in the Batcave, Dick and Barbara were-nevermind, and he was here. In the kitchen. Where spoons and bowls were most commonly found…

His eyes narrowed and he turned around quickly, in the fighting stance he was so used to already. His breath caught in his throat when he saw _her_ sitting in his kitchen, eating. Her expression mirrored his own and for a few moments they just stared at one another.

Tim thought smartly and quickly. Okay, he was Tim right now, right? Not Robin, who had his own run in with this girl. Okay, so maybe he should just play it off normally. They're strangers to one another now. She doesn't know you! '_Just smile and be polite, Tim.'_

He willed his heavily beating heart to slow, and grinned as normally as he could, "Hi, I'm Tim-"

"You!" She said, eyes widened, and glaring at the boy. _'So much for not knowing me'_, Tim thought. How did she know it was him? She wasn't supposed to know him!

"You are much more foolish than I had earlier assumed if you were to believe that _I_ were to believe you and this 'Robin'were two separate people." She said as she walked in front of Tim and glared, "I recall wishing for you to _leave me alone._"

Tim scoffed, "That's going to be a little tough for me considering you're in MY house!"

"I was invited in by my new Earthling friend, Barbara and her boy-friend." Starfire said as she crossed her arms. Tim's posture straightened as he spun around to glare at the (non)couple that was leaning against the door frame and gave them both a look that screamed, '_What the hell!'_

Barbara was too busy blushing so Dick said, "It was all her idea." This earned him an elbow to the gut.

"Come on, you guys! Why don't you two just play nice, huh?" Barbara said stepping between the two teens and put one hand on each other their shoulders. "Especially since you two will be spending a lot more time together since Starfire will be staying at the Cave until interrogations are over…" Barbara muttered under her breath, while flashing a guilty smile at the two fuming teens.

Tim faced Barbara and gaped at her like a fish out of water, clearly at a loss of words. Tim took a deep breath, straightened his posture, nodded at Starfire and Barbara calmly, and walked out of the kitchen. Tim had a thing for trying to control his emotions, especially the negative ones and acted maturely in public. But that doesn't mean her didn't throw a mini tantrum in private. Dick was chuckling under his breath at Tim's antics. So, Tim didn't miss the opportunity to punch Dick in the shoulder as he passed him.

Barbara sighed and Starfire still stood, genuinely confused and asked, "Why must we sleep in a cave? I was not aware that caves are used as common habitation for humans…"

After explaining what the cave was to Starfire, they decided to take her there and have her situated for the night. Luckily, Karen and Cassie were there and helped Starfire. Being themselves, they were unbelievable sweet and patient to the girl.

By the time Barbara and Dick had made it back to the Manor it was past 2 in the morning, and they were both beyond exhausted. She had decided to stay the night, which was not uncommon for her.

"I'm so tired…"Barbara whined as she walked into Dick's room and collapsed stomach first on the bed. She let her feet dangle off the side of the bed as she inhaled the musky scent of the comforter and basked in how it made her heart pound just a beat quicker. She smiled, grabbing onto the comforter tighter. She had almost forgot he was even there until she felt his hands pull the hem of her dress back down and over her butt.

"Richard!" Barbara gasped into the comforter, while grabbing the hem of dress with both hands.

Dick laughed out loud and slapped the back of her calf playfully while he said, "Never knew you were such a temptress, Babs! First, you lied on my bed in a dress. Then, you flash me your panties- black looks good on you, by the way."

Barbara lifted herself from her position and sat on her knees as she looked at Dick is a smug way, "You were so checking me out…"

Dick ignored her and tried his best to ignore the blush that was slowly working its way up his body. He opened the first drawer of chest and pulled out his old school t-shirt and a pair of yoga shorts Barbara kept at the Manor. He tossed them behind him and heard Barbara catch them.

She used to keep other clothes at the manor, but all of her shirts _mysteriously_ disappeared one day when he was 15 and she started using his shirts. Which was honestly, the best and worst idea of his life. He loved seeing her in his shirts but he was 15… and a male. Not much needed to be said there about hormones.

Dick stayed facing the dresser for a few more moments while Barbara changed behind him. "You done?" He asked over his shoulder after a few moments.

A pair of small hands came from under his arms and pressed themselves onto his chest as he felt a pair of lips press onto the back of his shoulder. His eyes widened when Barbara leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Almost." Dick's heart pounded in his chest harshly and he noticed many little things around him a little too much. Like how Barbara's small nails were clawing through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and how Barbara's hips molded into his _very well _while she wore those shorts, and how-

"Ow!" He said, his thoughts having gotten interrupted by a thump it the head. He turned around as he still held his head and looked at the small girl behind him who had her arms crossed and a smug smile playing on her lips.

"That's what you get for ruining my date, Nightperve."


End file.
